Die Eheberatung
by BlackAngel8
Summary: Draco und Hermine haben nach 10Jahren Ehe ein Problem


Die Eheberatung

Draco/Hermine

Therapeutin: Guten Tag Hermine, guten Tag Draco. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?

Draco: Ja also es geht um folgendes, Hermine und ich zoffen uns die ganze Zeit wegen ganz selbstverständlicher Dinge.

Hermine: Bitte? Selbstverständlich? Dir geht es ja wohl zu gut, ich sehe das nicht als selbstverständlich.

T: Bitte beruhigen Sie sich. Wo genau liegt denn das Problem?

H: Er akzeptiert einfach nicht, das ich meinen eigenen Kopf habe und mich ihm nicht permanent anpassen möchte.

D: Das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht, du bist diejenige die meint, sie müsse alles bestimmen.

H: Ach ja? Du ... du ... 

T: Bitte bitte. Wir wollen das ganz vernünftig klären. Sie sind doch nun schon seit 10 Jahren verheiratet.

D: Und noch nie war es so extrem ...

H: Allerdings, er weigert sich sogar mit mir zu schlafen, nur weil ich nicht seiner Meinung bin.

T: (sieht Draco tadelnd an) Warum verweigern sie ihrer Frau so etwas? Tut Ihnen das nicht selbst weh?

D: Doch, schon, ich liebe sie ja, aber so geht es nicht weiter.

H: Und wegen wem sitzen wir hier, _Schatz_? (knurrt das letzte Wort)

D: Du willst jetzt nicht etwa sagen das ich Schuld bin.

H: Genau das will ich!

T: Nun, ich schlage vor, Sie Hermine gehen nun einmal raus und ich rede mit Draco ganz in Ruhe.

H: (erhebt sich nur wiederwillig) Wenn es denn sein muss um ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. 

T: Bitte, gehen Sie.

H: (verlässt den Raum)

T: Draco, warum sind Sie der Meinung, das Hermine Sie unterdrückt? 

D: Nun ja, wir haben dieses Problem erst seit gut 2 Jahren, mit Ron fing alles an. Ich habe mich so entschieden geweigert und am Ende hat Hermine ihren Kopf durchgesetzt. Ich war verletzt, gegen meinen Willen, das müssen Sie sich mal vorstellen. Meine eigene Frau ... (schüttelt den Kopf)

T: Konnten sie sich denn nicht auf einen Kompromiss verständigen? 

D: Nein, nicht bei ihrem Dickschädel. Aber nach Ron ging es weiter, dann kamen noch Neville, Harry, Rons Brüder und und und

T: Nun, würden Sie so freundlich sein und Ihre Frau hereinbitten, wenn Sie dann die Güte hätten einen Moment draußen zu verweilen. 

(Draco verlässt den Raum, Hermine tritt ein)

T: Hermine, wie empfinden Sie die momentane Situation? Und wie ist es dazu gekommen?

H: Oh, es ist fürchterlich, er ignoriert mich fast völlig. Aber angefangen hat es mit Ginny ...

T: Angefangen?

H: Ja, Ginny, Cho, Pansy, Lawender ... 

T: Und wie haben Sie reagiert? 

H: Ich sagte ihm, das er das doch nicht machen könne, also fing ich umgekehrt an.

T: Nun gut, bitten wir Ihren Mann doch wieder hinein.

(Draco kommt wieder rein)

T: Ich sehe nun, dass Sie beide keine Engel sind und ich kann auch nicht verstehen, dass sie sich deswegen immer noch streiten. 

D: Ja wer macht denn hier Stress?

T: Ruhe jetzt. Es ist doch albern sich wegen Geburtstagsgeschenken zu streiten. Nur weil sie meinen das Bessere auszusuchen. Hermine, sie denken sie wissen besser was Männer wollen, und Draco denkt er weiß besser was Frauen sich wünschen. Das ist ein wenig absurd, gemeinsam etwas auszusuchen ist das Schöne an einer Partnerschaft. Nur weil Ihnen sein Vorschlag nicht gefällt bzw. andersherum, sollten Sie sich nicht so streiten. Ich mache Ihnen ein Angebot, gefällt dem Einem das Geschenk nicht, suchen Sie was komplett Neues.

H: (sieht Draco an) Schatz, kannst du mir noch mal verzeihen?

D: (nimmt ihre Hand) Wenn du mir verzeihen kannst ...

(H+D küssen sich)

-- Schnitt --

Verpatze Szenen:

D: Und noch nie war es so extrem ...

H: Allerdings, er weigert sich sogar mit mir zu schlafen, nur weil ich nicht seiner Meinung bin.

T: (sieht Draco tadelnd an) Also das ist jetzt ja wohl das Letzte, oder wollen Sie einfach nur Ihre Impotenz geheim halten?

D: (guckt) das steht jetzt aber nicht im Drehbuch ...

--------- 

H: Und wegen wem sitzen wir hier, _Schatz_? (knurrt das letzte Wort)

D: (springt vom Stuhl auf) Meine Frau bedroht mich, helft miiiir!

---------

H: Und wegen wem sitzen wir hier, _Schatz_? (knurrt das letzte Wort)

D: Du willst jetzt nicht etwa sagen das ich Schuld bin.

H: Genau das will ich!

D: Das ist ja so gemein von dir!

---------

D: Nun ja, wir haben dieses Problem erst seit gut 2 Jahren, mit Ron fing alles an. Ich habe mich so entschieden geweigert und am Ende hat Hermine ihren Kopf durchgesetzt. Ich war verletzt, gegen meinen Willen, das müssen Sie sich mal vorstellen. Meine eigene Frau ... (schüttelt den Kopf)

T: Konnten sie sich denn nicht auf einen Kompromiss verständigen? 

D: Nein, nicht bei ihrem Dickschädel. Aber nach Ron ging es weiter, dann kamen noch Neville, Harry, Rons Brüder und und und

T: Also das ist nicht möglich, ihre Frau treibt es mit jedem und sie sind immer noch verheiratet?

D: Hast du das Drehbuch bis zum Ende gelesen?

T: Nein.

D: Dann sei ruhig.

---------

H: (sieht Draco an) Schatz, kannst du mir noch mal verzeihen?

D: (nimmt ihre Hand) Wenn du mir verzeihen kannst ...

H: Nein, kann ich nicht.

D: Bitte?

H: Ich sagte, nein, kann ich nicht.

D: Ich will dich aber küssen.

H: Pech gehabt.

---

So, das war's von mir, is ungefähr genauso krank wie dat Snape-Teil. Hatte langweile und konnte nichts „Vernünftiges" schreiben.

BA 


End file.
